Lust
by RisemboolRanger
Summary: Drabble (Flash Fiction Project). Side story to "Blurred Lines". Trying to work your love around the Zodiac curse can be tough, especially when you don't have inhibitions to get in the way. Like love, lust conquers all, but that's not always necessarily a good thing. Shigure/OC
Sana had been working on her fear of dogs, but whether it was something you were scared of or not, nothing could prepare you for your lover turning into an animal whilst you were in the throes of passion. Awkward didn't even begin to cover it.

Establishing the boundaries was easy. Actually sticking to them was another matter. That was just the problem when you were in love. Even more so when you were desperate for the physical side of the relationship. You set your own rules and you knew they were there for a reason, but as soon as lust got in the way, you tended to forget all of the above. That was why so many nights had ended with her either collapsed across the form of a large dog or with the weight of the black beast lying on top of her.

That was usually the part where she ran away screaming, often semi or fully naked. The younger residents of the house now knew to stay in their rooms whenever Sana stayed over, as all of them had seen far too much of her on several occasions. Sana had got better at that part recently, but regardless of if she managed to stay in the room or not, suddenly finding yourself cuddling nude with a big dog did everything to kill your libido.

"I'm going to try something different tonight," she told the man who was already lying semi-clothed on the bed with her. Making themselves follow their guidelines was hard. There were all kinds of foreplay they could manage without having to touch too much of each other, which would bring on the effects of the Zodiac curse, but the hard part was making sure it stopped at just that. Foreplay was a dangerous thing. It always made the lust even stronger.

"I always figured you were the adventurous type," Shigure replied. The words were light, but his tone promised something much more intense. He came across as somewhat of an immature goof most of the time, but everyone who knew him knew that other side was there - it wasn't difficult with the inappropriate remarks he was always making. Sana just happened to like that side of him very much.

She grinned. People generally thought she was all peaches and cream - maybe a little high on the sugar to explain her hyperactive tendencies - but she had her own dark side to rival Shigure's. They really were a good match. "Right now, all I want you to do is sit back, watch and don't touch."

"You'd think we'd be pros at that by now," Shigure commented, the hint of a dry edge to his voice. With the Zodiac curse hanging over him, little to no touching had to be their main rule. Sana just had the ability to tempt him into trying to breach that rule over and over. Still, he did as he was told and reclined back on the bed, a look of intense anticipation on his face.

Sana raised up onto her knees and began a slow, languorous strip tease. She'd somehow managed to keep all of her clothes until that point, even though Shigure was now wearing nothing but his temptingly half open robe. Since they usually didn't get much further after losing the clothes, she wanted to make that part worth it. The waistcoat that always pushed her breasts up into permanently perky went first, trailing languidly along one side of her body to then be dropped over the edge of the bed.

She had to lean back onto her elbows and pull her skirt up over her legs, as she wanted to keep on the leather stiletto boots that ran up to her thighs. You couldn't stand on a bed in heels and make it look graceful or sexy, no matter how hard you tried. She managed it tastefully though, giving her leg a girly kick into the air to aid the upward slide of the taffeta and mesh piece, at the same time flashing Shigure a glimpse at the underside of her panties, before moving back onto her knees, now displaying only the innocent looking white triangle that concealed much more intimate things.

The bra came next. She took her time in brushing each strap aside, as if even her own touch was sensual to her, before expertly unhooking it from the back, one-handed, allowing creamy, firm breasts to finally fall free. All the while, she watched Shigure's face, watching the heat burn in his eyes. She could see that he longed to touch her. For them, the craving to touch was almost as powerful as the touch itself. Because when the touching started was also when everything rapidly ended.

With the bra still trailing from her fingers, Sana crawled up the bed, rolling thin shoulders with every movement so that she looked more like a cat stalking her prey. But cats didn't chase dogs. She stopped inches away from Shigure and hooked her bra around the back of his neck, using the elastic to bring his head closer to her level. As the fire in his dark eyes began to smoulder, he automatically reached large hands to rub across the smooth curve of her hips.

She had to drop the bra to push them away, otherwise it would all be over before it had really started. "I said don't touch," she breathed.

The closeness was clearly dangerous, so she sat back on her leather entombed heels, ready for her next plan, as she settled herself carefully between Shigure's legs and slowly pushed his robe open. Shigure was tall and every inch of him was perfectly in proportion. To Sana's tiny form, he was huge. She just wished she could explore that contrast more fully. She pondered over whether to do him by hand or by mouth. By hand didn't require as much proximity, meaning they could likely play for longer, unscathed. But by mouth was just so much more fun. Then again, who was to say they couldn't try both?

He was hard, long and already waiting for her. Sana reached a hand down to run lovingly up and down the full length of him, before lightly flicking a neatly manicured nail over the tip. The simple touch brought a jerk from his hips and a sharp intake of breath between Shigure's lips. Sana smiled. She decided she wanted to kiss those lips first. She wanted her mouth to be wet with his saliva, then wet with other things.

She ran her hand along him again, faster this time, her grip ever so slightly tighter. This time, her expert hands brought a groan. "Sana..." Shigure breathed.

That one word was loaded with so much want, need, sex, all for her, that since they'd never been able to enjoy a bonded release together, the power of it alone was enough to bring Sana close to the edge herself. She raised up onto her knees. "I'm going to kiss you first." She left the rest unsaid; a teasing promise of things to come.

Shigure's voice came out almost strangled. "Then come and get it."

Sana did. Shigure was tall enough that she had to lift herself to her full height whilst kneeling to reach his mouth with her own. She carefully lifted herself above him to avoid too much touching, but what she didn't account for was the tip of his length, still so long and ready, brushing against the most intimate part of her as she moved. Even through her panties, it was so much more than they'd ever managed before that it ignited the fire and she was suddenly throwing herself on top of him, desperate to have every thick inch of him sheathed deep inside her before it was too late.

Of course, they never had that much time. There was an audible pop that was nothing to do with sex and she suddenly found herself collapsed astride the form of a large black dog. She quickly scrambled back and away from him, still breathless. She was half surprised that nightmares of bestiality hadn't caught up with her yet.

Shigure adjusted himself into a less ungainly position. "Sorry," he said sheepishly, still in dog form. Only recently had it stopped freaking Sana out to hear supposed animals talk.

She shook her head. "That one was all my fault."

Once again, lust had won out.


End file.
